thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Smackdown
}}Super Smash bros. Smackdown is a game in the Super Smash bros. series. It is only for the Nintendo Wii. It will contain multiple pages of playable characters and arenas. The controls are the same as in Brawl. Character List *Mario *Luigi (Complete Story Mode Part Two) *Wario *Waluigi-'Final Smash: Greed' *Bowser *Bowser Jr.-'Final Smash: Toybox' *Paratroopa-'Final Smash: Air Lift ' *Hammer Bro.-'Final Smash: Mega-Hammer' *Kamek-'Final Smash: Broom Sweep ' *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy'''-Final Smash: Daisy Blossom ' *Paula-'''Final Smash: PK Starstorm' *Pichu-'Final Smash: Spark ' *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Mewtwo (Play all Melee levels)-'Final Smash: Psycho Extreme ' *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charlizard *Pokemon Ranger: Chimchar/Grotle/Empoleon-'Final Smash: Super Styler' *Fox *Wolf *Sonic *Tails-'Final Smash: Tail Lift ' *Knuckles-'Final Smash: Powerfist ' *Amy-'Final Smash: Hammer Smash' *Cream (100 brawls)-'Final Smash: Cream-Cheese' *Dr. Eggman-'Final Smash: Demolition Ball *Shadow'-Final Smash: Chaos Blast''' *Rouge-'Final Smash: Power Dive' *Big-'Final Smash: Froggy Toss ' *Team Chaotix: Espio/Vector/Charmy (Complete Story Mode) '-Final Smash: Detect' *Babylon Rouges: Jet/Wave/Storm-'Final Smash: Board Boost' *Silver-'Final Smash: Future Power' *Blaze'''-Final Smash: Blazing-Blaze ' *Mr. Game and Watch *Paper Mario-'''Final Smash: Paper Finale ' *Paper Luigi-'Final Smash: Paper Zone ' *Paper Bowser-'Final Smash: Paper Fire ' *Samus/Zero-Suit Samus *Pit (Play all Brawl levels) *Captain Falcon *Falco *Ganondorf *Link *Toon Link/Toon Zelda'''-Final Smash: Duo-Destruction''' *Zelda *Marth *Ike *Sheik-'Final Smash: Super Shot ' *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong-'Final Smash: Banana-Swipe ' *Meta Knight *Snake *Nights-'Final Smash: Crescent Spin' *Ice Climbers *Pikmin-'Final Smash: Multipower' *Olimar-'Final Smash': Blast-off *Ness (Win battle as Lucas) *Lucas *Isaac (Complete Story Mode Part One) -'Final Smash: Psynergy' *King Dedede *Kirby *Little Mac-'Final Smash: One-Hit K.O. ' *Cooking Mama (Beat Special Level)-'''Final Smash: Overcook' *Dr. Mario (Complete Story Mode Part Three)-'Final Smash: Virus Bash' Arenas *Peach's Castle *Space Colony ARK *Sky Fortress *The Moon *Pokemon Stadium 3 *Reverse World *Capture Arena *Bowser's Villa *Mushroom Kingdom *Yoshi's Island *WarioWare Inc. 2 *Temple of the Sea King *Meteor Belt ''' *Shooting Star Summit *Super Smash Galaxy *Dry Dry Ruins *Dreamland *Green Hill Zone *Animal Town *Bowser's Belly (With some from Brawl and Melee) New Items (Most items in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Ice Flower-Temporary freezing to enemies *POW Block-Does damage to all enemies *Stylus Sword-Whacks enemies *Phantom Hourglass-Slows down enemies *Target Torpedo-Torpedo chases targeted enemy *Star Rod-Doubles power of attacks New Assist Trophies (Most assist trophies in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Count Bleck-Scatters shadow hearts that damage enemies *Darkrai-Uses Dark Void in the center of the arena *Shaymin (Land)-Uses Magical Leaf to make leaves rise and attack enemies *Shaymin (Sky)-Uses Seed Flare to make flowers sprout at the base of the arena *Twink-Flies around the stage and stops to create a healing zone *Doom's Eye-Doom's Eye will fly around followed by a chain of explosions. Story Part One The story begins in a battle stadium with Mario and Pikachu, you have the option to play as either. It doesn't matter who wins. Then a quick seen begins showing a pirate ship fly above the stadium with Bowser jr.. Then you start your first boss battle playing as the character you chose before. Bowser jr. is fast, much faster than other bosses but he is weak. Just hop on his head 10 times and he losses the battle. he kidnaps Princess Peach, and flies away as Mario runs from the stadium to save Peach. Jungle Then, in a seen, you will see the evil Bowser watching you through a crystal ball laughing. Then you will see Mario slowly losing sight of the ship as it sails out of view. Then you suddenly realize where you are, deep inside of a dark jungle. Then you are introduced to DK, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong all running towards Mario. Mario points to the fading ship in the distance and they decide to help Mario. Now you must find your way through the jungle. (Unlock Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong) Kingdom Mario and his new friends run to a castle near the jungle looking for more help where they find Marth. Then the kingdom begins shaking. Now Marth and Mario must find their way out of the castle. (Unlock Marth) Desert Ruins While the walking through the desert, Marth points out a strange stone with a flashing purple colored gem. Then the ground begins to shake again as a giant ruin comes out of the sand and Paper Mario and Luigi run out being chased by Paper Bowser. find your way to the other side of the desert and fight Paper Bowser as Paper Mario or Paper Luigi. (Unlock Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, and Paper Bowser) Pokemon Gym Marth, Paper Mario, and Paper Luigi decide to explore an abandoned Pokemon gym while Mario runs were he thinks that the ship went. inside they see the Pokemon Trainer with his three Pokemon. Paper Mario goes over to the Pokemon Trainer to see them train. When the Trainer sees him he lets them know that a three-dimensional Bowser scared away the gym leader. Find your way through the tricky gym. (Unlock Pokemon Trainer) The Hill When you escape the gym, a the ship appears over a nearby hill. Zelda, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda are looking up as Ganondorf, Bowser, Bowser jr., and Dr. Eggman aim a trophy-gun at them from the cloud. Suddenly, Link appears, jumps up and slams his shield at Ganondorf's head. First, defeat Ganondorf as Link or Zelda. Then Mario runs over, defeat Bowser as Mario or Toon Link/Zelda. In the end, Bowser jr. runs down and carries them back to the ship... as Mario secretly hops onboard to follow him. (Unlock Link, Zelda, and Toon Link/Zelda) The Babylon HQ As the ship sails above the clouds, the Babylon ruins come into view and Mario runs into Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tied up. He unties them and Sonic points down at the ruins letting him know that Bowser and the other bad-guys are after the rest of the sonic team. Then another seen shows the Babylon rouges watching the ship from below as three R.O.B.s appear from behind. Jet jumps back and smashes one with his board to begin the level. Find your way through Babylon racing on your boards. (Unlock Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Babylon Rouges) Babylon Garden The Rouges race over as Amy, Rouge, and Big are hanging out in the garden warning them. Suddenly, Giant Bowser zaps the Rouges with his trophy gun giving Amy and friends some time to try to escape. Find your way through the Garden to complete the level. Central Babylon Just as Amy and friends are being cornered by Giant Bowser a blue light forms at the center of Babylon That draws everyones (including Mario and Sonic onboard the sky boat) attention. Then the light forms Lucario, dropping from above lucario Aura Spheres Bowser. Fight Giant Bowser as Lucario in this level. His face is his weak point and avoid his spiked shell (as he will try to spin into you). Remember, Giant Bowser is just like regular Bowser, only bigger and double as strong. In the end Ganondorf takes the wheel of the ship and retreats until Part Two. (Unlock Bowser, Lucario, and Princess Peach) Part Two Part Two begins on the Holibird, Meta Knight is in the control room as a strange radio signal begins interfering with the main computer. Then Ganondorf's face appears. Meta Knight gets out of his seat and presses a red button. Soon, an alarm sounds and three ships fly down from the clouds, the Starfox team. Then the flying pirate ship appears with Bowser jr. pointing at the Holibird, just as Fox jumps onboard and jumps at Bowser jr.. He is slightly stronger then he was at first. When he is defeated, Ganondorf comes out with a trophy gun and aims, Fox's ship zooms by and he jumps in for a speedy escape. Ganondorf then shoots his ship, damaging it seriously. War Zone Fox's ship made a quick landing to repair the ship with the rest of his crew with him. Then an army of R.O.B.s appear on one side of the ship and Snake runs out from the other to use the ship as a shield from the R.O.B.'s lasers. Then Snake stands up and shoots them one by one. Escape the desert battlefield as Fox, Wolf, or Snake. (Unlock Fox, Wolf, and Snake) Town Street Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Work in progress